Aku Bukan Kakak Yang Baik
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: This Family Fict again./Duo Uchiha./Untuk apa kakak dilahirkan? Kakak lahir untuk melindungi adik yang akan lahir berikutnya./"Mana bisa tenang diriku kalau saja truk itu menabrak tubuh adikku dan aku hanya akan mendengar kau sudah meni—"./"Hentikan, nii-san!"./"Berarti benar diriku bukan kakak yang baik?"./Don't be silent reader ok


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku Bukan Kakak Yang Baik © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Itachi Uchiha & Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Itachi Uchiha POV)  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Insipiration of my real story**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diriku hanya terpaku mendengar penuturan kedua orang tuaku ketika mereka menceritakan pada saudaranya. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku padahal di dalam hati ini ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tak sengaja mem-_pause_kan lagu favoritku dan bersamaan mendengar itu. Membuatku tak beranjak dari kegiatanku membaca majalah dan mem-_play_ kan musik favoritku. Mereka tidak sadar kalau aku tengah meremas majalahku dan diriku langsung kabur menuju kamarku.

Akupun duduk di balkon kamarku dengan merebahkan tubuhku menatap cahaya germelap bintang menghiasi langit. Seraya menutup kedua iris mataku—aku merasakan hembusan udara dingin menusuk di kulitku dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di iris sebelah kanan mataku.

_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu kejadian sebernanya. Apakah aku terlalu dini untuk mendengarnya? Cih, bahkan umurku sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Apakah aku tak berhak sedih mendengar fakta itu? Tidak boleh aku khawatir, begitu? Jadi—statusku sebagai kakak untuk apa?._

Betapa bodohnya aku hanya menasihatinya lewat telepon bahkan dengan kata-kata cukup tajam. Dan pada saat itu juga _Kaa-san_ mengubungiku, beliau hanya bilang kalau 'kau harus meng-_support_nya. Lidahku kelu untuk menjawabnya, padahal adikku sendiri mengatakan kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan, maka dari itu aku menasihatinya.

_Flashback on two months ago_…

_Selalu dengan kemacetan, tinggal sendiri di kota orang-tepatnya Korea Selatan untuk menuntut ilmu yang lebih tinggi. Aku seraya menyetel mp3 di telepon genggamku—sesaat lampu hijau menyala. Getaran teleponku membuatku memasang headset Bluetooth di telingaku dan menekan tombol._

"_Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sasuke?" ucapku._

_Ada jeda sedikit kemudian terdengar suara lemah yang membuatku menautkan alisku, "Nii-san, ak-aku…"_

"_Kenapa Sasuke?"_

"_Aku kecelakaan dan banyak luka di tangan dan kakiku."_

_Hampir saja aku menghentikan mobilku mendadak gara-gara mendengar jawaban adikku, "Terus apa?"_

"_Motor sportku terbalik dan agak hancur sebagian," jawabnya agak pelan._

"_makanya jangan ngebut-ngebut, Sasuke. Itulah akibatnya," tegurku._

"_Iya, nii-san."_

"_Lain kali hati-hati dan bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu itu?" tanyaku dengan nada agak keras._

"_Baiklah nii-san, aku akan berhati-hati."_

"_Jadi—kapok ngebut-ngebut?"_

"_Aku kapok nii-san. aku janji."_

_Adikku menutup teleponku sepihak. Aku juga tak peduli karena diriku dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Dan beberapa saat, Kaa-san menghubungiku dan tak memberi kesempatanku berbicara dan nada bicara agak menusuk dan memojokanku yang membuatku membeku._

_Tak peduli dengan pulsa menipis, diriku langsung menghubungi nomor adikku…_

"_Ah—moshi-moshi Sasuke. Maaf telah berbicara agak kasar tadi."_

"_Tidak apa-apa nii-san. Harap maklum kakak sedang kuliah, aku mengerti kok."_

"_Sekali lagi nii-san minta maaf ya. Barusan saja aku pulang kuliah."_

"_No problem. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil saja."_

"_Apakah parah luka-lukamu itu? Apakah aku harus datang ke Jepang untuk memastikannya?"_

_Terdengar suara tawa dari adikku, "tidak usah nii-san. Hanya luka biasa kok."_

_Dan kamipun terlibat percakapan antara kakak dan adik yang sangat lama._

_._

_._

_Flashback off_

* * *

.

.

Tidak … tidak … kenapa memori itu yang terputar dalam otakku. Kenapa aku tak memiliki firasat apapun bahkan sangat jelas nada kekhawatiranku terdengar biasa saja. Tapi kenapa ucapan _Kaa-san_ berdenging kencang di kedua telingaku. Secuplik kalimat yang dilontarkan saat percakapan dua puluh menit yang lalu sebelum aku kabur ke kamar.

"_Bagaimana dengan kejadiannya, Mikoto?"_

_Dengan nada agak pelan, Kaa-san menjawabnya. "Beruntung Sasuke dilindungi oleh Kami-sama. Bahkan aku dan Fugaku tak sanggup membayangkan yang tidak-tidak kalau saja Sasuke ditabrak truk. Dan saat itu juga, aku dan Fugaku ke rumah sakit memastikan keadaan anak bungsuku," tutur Kaa-san._

"_Keadaan Sasuke bagaimana?"_

"_Ketika aku dan Fugaku sampai di rumah sakit, kebetulan bertemu dengan penyelamat anak bungsuku dan dia bilang kalau Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah aku mendengar dari dia. Adik iparku kebetulan seorang dokter yang memeriksanya langsung memberitahukanku kalau Sasuke tidak apa-apa."_

"_Apakah dia terluka bagian dalam—maksudku bagian organ?"_

"_Tidak, saat beberapa jam dia di ruang ICU. Sasuke sadar dan aku langsung memeluknya. Oh kata Obito dia hanya terkena luka di kaki dan tangannya."_

_Secara bersamaan diriku beranjak dari kegiatan santaiku dan kabur ke kamarku tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut._

.

.

Aku tersenyum pahit mendengar fakta yang sebernanya ditutupi oleh kedua orangtuaku. Sempat aku untuk bertanya-tanya, buat apa kehadiran kakak kalau aku saja sebagai kakak darinya tak tahu kejadian itu. Tak peduli nantinya adikku menjawab atau tidak, aku bisa tahu jawabannya dari raut wajahnya—dan aku beranjak dari kamarku menuju kamar dia.

Diriku mengetuk pelan dan mendapati respon dari dalam—

"Masuklah."

Diriku membuka kenop pintu dan mendapati adik satu-satunya yang kumiliki berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di meja belajarnya. Tanpa berbasa-basi, aku duduk di pinggiran kasur miliknya dan menatap sekeliling ruangan pribadinya. "Nii-san mau bertanya padamu?"

"Tanya apa, nii-san?"

"Bagaimana dengan kronologis kecelakaanmu itu?"

Seketika tubuh adikku menghentikan kegiatan dan menatap iris _onyx_-ku. " Aku … nyaris menabrak mobil dan saat itu aku mengerem mendadak hingga aku dan _dobe _ terjungkal dan terseret di jalan kemudian bersamaan di sisi kanan ada truk melaju kencang. Beruntung _dobe_ menarik tubuhku dan aku selamat, tanpa berselang pandanganku mengabur hingga—"

Aku tak sanggup merespon ucapannya…

"Ketika aku sadar dan mendapati diriku di rumah sakit. Aku langsung meminta _Tou-san_ menghubungimu, tapi beliau menyuruhku istirahat. Dalam pikiranku, mungkin _Tou-san_ sudah menghubungi nii-san."

"…"

"—Dan ketika setelah tujuh jam setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku langsung menghubungi nomormu. Tapi, apa yang aku dapat. Mendengar nadamu agak ketus membuatku terdiam. Apa karena kecerobohanku hingga kau menasihatiku tanpa peduli dengan keadaanku? Kau tak biasanya begitu. Aku sedih kak, ak—"

Tak peduli dengan kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya secara _protektif_.

"Maaf … Maaf … Maaf … Maaf …, Maaf kakak baru tahu sekarang kejadian sebernany.a Aku memang kakak pengecut."

"_Nii-san_, jangan bilang seperti itu," dengus Sasuke.

Seraya melepas pelukanku. Aku melirik luka yang melekat di tangan adikku, terlihat bekas kehitaman yang membuatku hatiku meringis.

"Apakah ini tidak sakit?" tanyaku memegang pelan bekas itu. Dan terdengar suara rintihan—akupun menyingkirkan tanganku. "Maaf."

"_Daijoubu_, hanya sedikit sakit," kilah Sasuke.

Aku menghembuskan napas dan melirik _Onyx_-nya. "Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik."

"Tidak kak. Kau adalah kakak yang terbaik yang kumiliki."

"Mana bisa dibilang kakak yang baik kalau kecelakaan yang hampir merengut nyawa adiknya tidak tahu secara detailnya."

"Cukup mendengarku keluh kesahku itu sudah membuatku tenang dan nasihatmu itu," seru Sasuke.

"Mana bisa tenang diriku kalau saja truk itu menabrak tubuh adikku dan aku hanya akan mendengar kau sudah meni—"

"Hentikan, _nii-san_!" bentak Sasuke.

Emosiku keluar tanpa sadar. Di satu sisi aku merasa bahagia bisa melihat adikku juga sedih tidak bisa menjaga adikku dalam kesusahan. Heh, aku adalah kakak tidak tahu diri.

"_Nii-san_, lihat aku! aku masih hidup bukan? _Kami-sama_ memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa melihatmu … senyummu … ejekanmu … candaanmu … bahkan kasih sayangmu itu. Cobalah mengerti, _nii-san_. aku masih hidup!" lirih Sasuke.

Mataku tak sanggup mengeluarkan setitik bening dari iris _onyx_-ku. "Cukup Sasuke dan maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik."

"_Nii-san_ sudah menjadi kakak yang baik. Jangan merendahkan dirimu lagi."

Sejenak aku mengingat ucapan terakhir yang kudengar dari _tou-san_. "Apakah kau mendengar kalau _tou-san_ sudah mempunyai firasat buruk?"

Dirinya mengangguk. "Ya, aku mendengarnya. Kata beliau, kalau _tou-san _ merasa ada yang tidak beres, dia selalu menghubungi _Kaa-san_ beberapa kali sampai dua hari berturut-turut mengenai diriku."

"…"

"Dan akhirnya kejadian setelah itu… aku merasa seperti melayang di langit ketika kata beliau, aku diantara hidup dan mati."

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Berarti benar diriku bukan kakak yang baik?"

"Jangan sebut itu lagi, _nii-san_."

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik, Sasuke. Maka dari itu—aku berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang menyayangimu dan melindungimu, aku janji."

Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, "janji laki-laki."

"Dasar kau." Akupun mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dan tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke. Diriku melihat sebuah pigura manis yang terpanjang dimeja belajarnya.

"Ehemm, siapa gadis manis yang ada di pigura itu?" godaku.

_Gotcha_, Sasuke gugup dan memalingkan mukanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, _nii-san_."

"Hei, apakah itu pacarmu? Ternyata adikku yang tampan ini pintar memilih," seruku seraya mengambil pigura dengan terpampang wajah manis gadis berambut musim semi itu dan beberapa detik kemudian benda itu lenyap."Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa gadis yang membuat pangeran es bisa takluk."

"Bukan siapa-siapa, _nii-san_."

"Eh, kalau bukan siapa-siapa. Ini apa?" Aku menunjukkan benda berukuran kecil berbentuk cincin yang bertuliskan namanya dan gadisnya tentunya. "Wah, ternyata kau mau melamarnya. Hei, kau masih belum cukup umur!"

"A-apa? Itu bukan-arghh… itu hanya-heii, kembalikan!" jerit Sasuke.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah nan manis adik tampanku ketika dia terpergok sudah berpacaran dan melihat dari benda itu—sepertinya adikku akan merasakan hari jadinya mereka ke dua tahun.

"Hmm—apakah _tou-san _ dan _kaa-san _ tahu?" Ucapku sambil mengedipkan mataku.

Sambil membuang muka, "mereka belum tahu. Tapi pada suatu saat nanti, aku akan menunjukkan dia sebagai calon—"

"Calon adik iparku, calon menantu _tou-san_ dan_ kaa-san _dan—calon istri untukmu. Hore, nantinya aku mendapat keponakan yang manis dan lucu."

"_Nii-san_, hentikan!" serunya.

"Tidak akan, sampai kau memberitahukan kepada _tou-san_ dan_ kaa-san_ atau—"

"Hn." Sahutnya tak mengerti.

"—aku yang memberitahukannya kalau…"

_Cklek_

"Siapa gadis manis yang mencuri hati anak bungsuku ini?" tanya wanita sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Bersamaan pula…

"Siapa calon menantuku yang Itachi katakan tadi, Sasuke?"

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

.

_Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa kakak dilahirkan?_

_Jawabannya…_

_Untuk melindungi adik yang akan lahir berikutnya_

_Walau saling bertemu terjadi pentengkaran biasa_

_Ketika merasa jauh, maka rasa rindu dan mengingat kembali masa lalu_

_Maka, bersyukurlah mempunyai kakak dan adik_

_Karena mereka adalah bagian dari hidupmu_

_._

_._

*Owari*

***終わ****り*******

* * *

_**Wulanz a.k.a Tsurugi De Lelouch Notes**_

Huaahh—fic pelepas penat sekaligus pembuka dari fic MC diriku yang bertumpuk untuk diselesaikan atau di-_update_. Ini diambil berdasarkan dari kejadian yang benar dialami aku dan adik laki-laki satunya. Walau sebagian ada yang berubah tapi sepenuh kejadian itu membuatku tidak menjadi kakak yang baik.

Karena sebagai kakak pertama sekaligus cucu pertama juga merasakan beban berat #malah curcol. Tapi, aku senang dengan kehangatan juga keusilan mereka terutama adik tersayangku. I love you, my baka ototou^^

Saya mau tanya dengan reviewer dan reader, fic MC yang mana harus aku update duluan? Semakin banyak, maka aku akan menerima permintaan kalian.

Ok, maka dari itu _don't be silent reader._

Jadilah reviewer biar author ini bisa tahu unek-unek kalian.

_See you later…_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**28 September 2012, 23.40 p.m**_


End file.
